Kung Fu Lion 1
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "Kung Fu Panda 1" *Po - Alex (Madagascar) *Shifu - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Tai Lung - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Tigress - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Monkey - Timon (The Lion King) *Viper - Angie (Shark Tale) *Mantis - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Crane - Blu (Rio) *Master Oogway - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) *Mr. Ping - Boris (Balto; 1995) *Zeng - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Commander Vachir - Makuu (The Lion Guard) Other casts: * The Gang Boss - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Awed Ninjas - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) and Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Pig Fan - Sid (Ice Age) * Smitten Bunny - Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Grateful Bunny - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) Gallery Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Po Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil as Shifu Steele_8.jpg|Steele as Tai Lung Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Tigress Timon-the-lion-king-1.01.jpg|Timon (Animated) as Monkey Angie.jpg|Angie as Viper Flik.png|Flik as Mantis Blu.jpg|Blu as Crane Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Master Oogway Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as Mr.Ping Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Zeng Makuu.png|Makuu as Commander Vachir Parts * Kung Fu Lion part 1 - Legendary Dreams * Kung Fu Lion part 2 - Boris' Noodle Shop/Dream Talk * Kung Fu Lion part 3 - Enter Basil/Jiminy's Vision * Kung Fu Lion part 4 - Climb to Your Dreams * Kung Fu Lion part 5 - The Tournament/Alex is Chosen * Kung Fu Lion part 6 - Chorh-Gom Prison * Kung Fu Lion part 7 - The Sacred Hall of Warriors/Alex meets Basil * Kung Fu Lion part 8 - Training Hall * Kung Fu Lion part 9 - Alex Doesn't Belong/Jiminy's Wisdom * Kung Fu Lion part 10 - Steele Escapes * Kung Fu Lion part 11 - Torturous Training * Kung Fu Lion part 12 - Acupuncture/Steele's Backstory * Kung Fu Lion part 13 - Jiminy's Death * Kung Fu Lion part 15 - Basil Trains Alex * Kung Fu Lion part 16 - Dumpling Brawl * Kung Fu Lion part 17 - Battle on the Bridge * Kung Fu Lion part 18 - Alex Receives the Scroll/The Scroll is Blank * Kung Fu Lion part 19 - Evacuating the Valley/The Secret Ingredient * Kung Fu Lion part 20 - Basil vs. Steele * Kung Fu Lion part 21 - Alex vs. Steele/Steele's Death * Kung Fu Lion part 22 - Alex is the Dragon Warrior * Kung Fu Lion part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Kung Fu Panda Clips used: * Madagascar 1, 2, and 3 * Merry Madagascar * Madly Madagascar * The Great Mouse Detective * Balto 1, 2, and 3 * Cats Don't Dance * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) * The Lion Guard * Shark Tale * A Bug's Life * Rio 1 and 2 * Pinocchio (1940) * House of Mouse (TV Series) * Home on the Range (2004) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Robin Hood (1973) * Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Category:IceAgeForever Category:Kung Fu Panda Movie Spoofs Category:Kung Fu Lion series